


Complicated

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Alicia had messed with his head, watching a women come and knowing that he had made it happen was Finn’s favourite pastime.  Now she had ruined that for him as well. </p><p>Finn thinks that Alicia is sleeping Johnny and things quickly get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Finn’s ‘Things can be simple’ comment and the teaser pics/videos that had me so bent out of shape a couple of weeks ago.

Finn was working at his desk and his door was open as it always was. He overheard a conversation he wished he hadn’t.  
“You should have seen them – Alicia Florrick and her campaign manager - they were just sucking each other’s faces off right there in the parking lot!”  
“But she’s married.”  
“Yes well that didn’t stop her sleeping with Will Gardner – you know the one that got shot…” Finn missed a bit of the exchange but heard, “…as well – she’s always down here flirting with him.”  
“Why does the Governor put up with it? She’s obviously a serial cheater.”  
“Doesn’t want a scandal I suppose.”  
The conversation faded as the gossips walked away from his office.

Finn was stunned. Sure he knew about Will - but Elfman? Whatever had happened it was obviously common knowledge to everyone except him. He had mistakenly thought that he had ‘something’ with Alicia. God knows what it was – but ‘something’ and now she was “sucking” some other guy’s face! “Man you are such a jerk!”, he said to himself as he shook his head.

He had been loyal, undemanding and dependable Finn. He had waited for her to get over Will, he had supported her and listened to her problems. He’d compromised his integrity for her, he had given up his job for her. He’d given up everything for that woman and now this. He felt used. He felt angry. He felt betrayed. 

Finn had waited for her to be ‘ready’, and then when she was, she hooked up with some other man. His pride was hurt that she had chosen someone else. All that ‘chemistry’ and all that flirting had meant nothing to Alicia. How could he have got it so wrong? Patient, caring, doormat, Finn. What a jerk – he kept saying to himself over and over again as he thought back over their ‘relationship’. 

Right now, the thing Finn was most bitter about was that he had stayed faithful to this faithless woman – why had he bothered? He was bitter that he had missed out on so many opportunities with other women. When he came to Chicago he was a free agent again and women were interested. He’d caused a stir when he arrived in the SA’s office because he was tall, dark, handsome, charming, slightly ‘wounded’ and AVAILABLE. He’d had a few hook ups, nothing serious, but then he’d met Alicia. He’d fallen for her grief stricken eyes in the hospital and she’d sucked him into her life. After that he wasn’t interested in other women and because he was a man who loved women and loved sex, for Finn that was a major commitment. He had given up something so fundamental to him – for what? Why had he wasted his time? What was he waiting around for? 

A text from Alicia flashed on his phone – he stared at it. “Do you want to get together for a drink later?”  
“No!” _Fuck her!_ Finn did not reply and deleted her message immediately. He attempted to get on with some work but he was annoyed with the fact that he still really wanted to see Alicia. In his anger Finn stormed out of the office and into the nearest bar for a drink. He knew what he needed now. He needed to get **laid**. 

It was a bar that ASA’s frequented and Finn saw Maria as soon as he walked in. She had started at the SA office the same week he had. She smiled and gave him a little wave. She was young, beautiful and blonde. She clearly had designs on Finn and he knew it. Well today would be her lucky day.

 _“OK Mrs Florrick – Fuck You!”_ He thought as he joined Maria. They talked and laughed about their shitty days. He flirted. She flirted. It was fun. After a while he caught hold of her hand and said, “Why don’t we get out of here?” She agreed readily and he led her out. When they got into a cab she was all over him. Thank god for that. She was direct. No pussy footing around for months on end. Maria wanted him and didn’t hesitate to let him know it. _Hallelujah._

He was not sensitive, caring, understanding Finn anymore. He was just man who really wanted **sex** – nothing else. “Maria – no strings. Is that OK for you?” he said as they kissed in the back of the cab. That was more than OK.

Finn took Maria back to his place and as soon as they were through the door they ripped at other’s clothes and fell onto the bed. Finn didn’t give a second thought to Alicia – he was lost in another woman’s arms. He had missed this – the intimacy of sex. He felt his senses waking up for the first time in months - the sound of a woman moaning in response to his touch; the feeling of exploring hands, being inside a woman, feeling her mouth around his cock; the sight of a women on top of him losing control, watching her come, and the taste – oh god the taste like no other, he had missed out on it all. 

Finn made sure Maria had a good time. Satisfying women in bed was never a problem for him. He understood what they wanted and made sure they got it. He knew how women talked and he also knew he’d get a good ‘report’ back at the SA’s office. With a bit of luck there would be a steady supply of willing women for meaningless sex – that was all he needed now. Although Maria understood that this was just sex, she wanted to leave her mark on him, to brand him as hers if only for a little while, and so she sucked a bruise low down on his neck as she climbed on top.

A little later Finn wandered into the kitchen to get some water from the fridge and was going back to Maria for more when he heard a soft knock on his door. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen to cover himself up and answered it. 

Alicia was standing in the hall. She was caught off guard by the sight of Finn’s semi naked body. She almost forgot why she had come – his body was distractingly beautiful. She managed to force out some words, “Hi – they said at the office that you’d left so I thought I’d try here.”

Finn was getting angry all over again. She had just assumed he would be alone and a willing listener for whatever problem she had chosen to bring to him.  
“Alicia it’s not convenient right now.” He said curtly.  
“Oh – it’s just that I really needed to talk to you about something.”  
“Not now Alicia,” he said firmly.

Alicia noticed the bruise on his neck, his ruffled hair, the slight flush on his face and body and she realised he had just been having sex. The call from the bedroom confirmed it – “Finn - come back – I need you!”

“Oh! …. I’m so sorry…” Alicia was mortified, humiliated and practically ran from his door. She had been trying to speak to him for days and now she knew why he was busy. She had wanted to tell him about Johnny – but now she ran from him like he’d burned her. 

 

Alicia was trying to make sense of it all. _“Oh my god – he flirts with me for months and all of the time he’s sleeping with someone else.”_ She recalled all of the occasions when women in the office had ‘dropped by’ to see Finn – she realised now that she was probably just one of many women that ‘dropped by’ to see him. She remembered the women making eyes at him in the bars and diners when they met. He was handsome, eligible and single – women were bound to be interested. Hell - they were probably lining up for him! Why shouldn’t he be having sex with as many of them as possible? No – that can’t be right. Finn wasn’t like that. He’d been so patient and kind to her. She thought that they had ‘something’. How could she have been so wrong? So he was just like every other man after all.

 

Finn slammed the door shut and returned to Maria but his heart wasn’t in it anymore. Alicia had even managed to mess that up for him. Still, there was enough of the thoughtful, caring man left to make sure Maria didn’t feel used like he did. As Finn continued he was aware that he had his eyes closed. Finn was a strictly eyes open, light on kind of guy. Before Alicia had messed with his head, watching a women come and knowing that he had made it happen was Finn’s favourite pastime. Now she had ruined that for him as well. The truth was that since Alicia had run off, all of the time he was with Maria, he imagined Alicia’s body, her skin, her mouth on him and he had to stop himself calling out her name when he came and he hated himself for it.

Afterwards Maria was still keen to continue but Finn made an excuse about an early meeting. When she left he despised himself for using Maria and he despised Alicia for sparking off the chain of events that had led him to act so out of character. 

Finn didn’t sleep. He tossed and turned and thought about Alicia and he hated himself for that too. He was totally confused about how he felt. Why the hell did he feel like he had ‘cheated’ on Alicia in some way - after what she did? He was trying to figure out why he felt so betrayed. She had never really led him to believe that anything would happen between them. She had just been friendly – it was him who had wanted more – but she wasn’t willing to give it. He had no right to feel the way he did – he didn’t own her. But it still hurt. What hurt Finn most was the fact that Alicia hadn’t been honest enough to tell him that she was seeing someone else and had just left him in ignorance. 

 

Alicia felt sick with jealousy and she wanted revenge. She knew she wasn’t thinking straight but she called Johnny anyway. Yes, she was using Johnny but she didn’t care. ‘Do you wanna come inside?” 

Johnny was eager and they quickly got to the bedroom. But as he was going down on her, all Alicia wanted was Finn’s fingers, Finn’s lips, Finn’s tongue. She wanted Finn. When she came, it was thinking about Finn that had brought her to that point, not Johnny. Unlike Finn she could not hide her feelings and continue. “John – look I’m sorry – this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done this”. This time it was Johnny’s turn to be hurt and angry. He got dressed quickly and left. 

Alicia didn’t give a thought about how Johnny felt. She was too fixated on Finn. Yes – she was hurt and angry but what right had she to feel that way? He didn’t owe her anything. He had always been her friend. When he made a tentative move – a soft hand on hers - it was she that had backed off. He had backed off so far that he was sleeping with another woman. Why was she so surprised that he had slept with someone else? Did she expect him to live like a monk waiting for her to be 'ready'? She was kicking herself that she had pulled back when she did. Most of all she regretted that she had never been honest with him about how she felt and now it was too late.

 

In the morning Finn drank 3 cups of coffee straight off until he was wired enough to face the day. He tried not to think about Alicia when he got to work. He tried. He couldn’t shake the thought of the look on Alicia’s face when she realised what he had done. That _look_ didn’t fit with what he believed to be true. It was a look of pure anguish. She had someone else – why would she look like that when she found out he did too? Of course it could be that although she didn’t want him – she didn’t want anyone else to have him either? Or was it something else? Was he missing something? 

 

Alicia needed to get out of the apartment – she felt like it was suffocating her. She got dressed and made for a bar where she had sometimes met Finn. She wanted to be closer to him in some way. 

 

Finn could not bear to go to back to his apartment after work. He still felt wretched and went to a local bar because he wanted a drink. This time that was all he wanted.

When Finn arrived at the bar Alicia was standing at the counter clutching at a glass like it was holding her up. He wanted to turn and run but he couldn’t. He needed to face up to her and tell her what she had done to him. He walked straight up to her and she was startled when he took her hand. “Come with me,” he said abruptly. She followed silently. 

Outside in the alley beside the bar he paced around like a tiger. He was so angry with her and he couldn’t stop it all flooding out.  
“I just want you to know that I’ve got it – I’ve got the message OK! Fucking hell Alicia - You hooked up with someone else!! Why didn’t you just tell me that you didn’t want me!!” 

Alicia had never heard Finn swear or shout and she was shocked. She felt like she had been punched. She leant against the wall for support. How could he know about Johnny? What did he mean when he said that _she didn’t want him?_

“I hung around waiting for you to be ‘ready’ and when you are – you want someone else!! That’s your prerogative but why not just be honest with me and not keep me dangling like a fish you’d landed.” He was still pacing and rubbing his temples with his fingers to disperse the tension in his head as he shouted. She saw the veins on his forehead throbbing. 

“But I….”  
“No. Alicia No – you’re incapable of telling the truth about how you feel. You used me to get over Will. You used me for a lot of things and then instead of being truthful and saying ‘Finn I like you – but not like that’ you let me believe that something might happen between us. If you’d been honest I could have moved on and got you out of my system”. He spat it out at her like he was ripping something out of his gut. “But no – you tell me nothing – you sleep with Elfman and I have to find out from the office gossips”  
“But I didn’t!” she wailed.  
“What!”  
“I didn’t sleep with Elfman until an hour ago”.  
“What?!” He stared at her, trying to understand.  
“I’ve been trying to tell you – we kissed after the debate camp – it was a mistake. I told him that I didn’t have feelings for him.”

Finn was drowning in confusion – he could understand the individual words she spoke but not how they were fitting together.

“I was trying to speak to you about what happened but you were always busy and then I came to your apartment and… I was so hurt I called Johnny”. She cringed at the memory of it. She was fighting back tears as she spoke.

Finn stood still at last. He was breathing hard and staring at Alicia searching for clarity. Finally he understood and started to laugh. He hit his head against the wall.

“God what a mess. Alicia this is so fucked up – why can’t we talk about what’s happening like adults? This is so fucked up”. He was shaking his head as he spoke. “Why can’t we just tell each other how we feel? I thought we were getting somewhere. I have real feelings for you Alicia and I want to be with you – no one else.”  
She couldn’t speak – she just nodded. Then she felt the shockwave of his anger as he shouted - “Fuck Alicia. Did you actually hear what I just said?! Say SOMETHING! Say ANYTHING! Just tell me the truth! ”  
“I’m so sorry. I have feelings for you as well. I thought we had something too.”

“Finally!” Finn pushed Alicia back against the wall and kissed her. She responded and he felt like he was falling in to her mouth - like she was swallowing him whole. He wanted to be inside her. He needed to be inside her **now**. His hand moved up inside her legs and ripped down her underwear. His fingers pushed into her and she gasped. She was ready. Alicia was grabbing at his zipper and then his cock. In that moment they didn’t care about being ‘safe’ they just needed to be connected. He picked up her legs so they wrapped behind his back as he held her against the wall and they were locked together. They didn’t make love, they didn’t have sex, they just **fucked** like it was some desperate act.  
When he came he dropped her legs down. Alicia felt the warm trickle down her thigh and his fingers on her – his eyes wide open as he watched her come. 

Finn held her against his chest as they calmed down. They held each other so tightly, neither wanting to let go. Eventually they pulled apart and made themselves decent in that dirty, stinking alley. 

Alicia asked, “What now?”  
Finn shrugged – “God knows. Why is life so complicated? I said things could be simple – how wrong was I?” He shook his head and added, “You know what I want – I want to be with you.”  
She stroked his cheek and gently kissed his neck. “I want to be with you too.” 

This time when they kissed it was tender, caring, loving. All of the anger, hurt and confusion had gone and everything that was left was just – _simple._


End file.
